


Alpha Centauri

by Kira7



Series: The Very First Night of the Rest of Their Lives [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Armageddon't night, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Celestial/Occult sex, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Bus Ride (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: "It could kill you""Don't talk to me about that! Not now, neither tomorrow, never! You weren't the one who thought he lost someone.""I'm here, my dear, not discorporated and well, with you. I'm sorry, truly sorry. Will you ever forgive me?""Idiot, stupid... Bastard--""Yeah, I think I deserve this one."





	Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT** [Here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9434987/24196720) there is its russian translation made by the amazing [PolianaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolianaSnape/pseuds/PolianaSnape)
> 
> Aziraphale and Crowley's other forms are inspired by [reshipkmn's](https://reshipkmn.tumblr.com/post/185547475787) fanarts; if there are some mistakes about language, let me know, i'll adjust them as soon as possible! Thank you and enjoy the reading!

"Crowley."

A deep groan comes from other's throat, the demon is sleeping next to him, so Aziraphale is obligated to tap on Crowley's shoulder slightly, "My dear?, it's time."

The red-haired demon opens an eye to look the angel and still sleepy he mumbles, "'S my stop or yours?"

"Ours."

Unfortunately Crowley doesn't pay too much attention at the answer, he's so tired for his offering during the entire day, and drunk, then he gets up and starts to walk unsteady, followed immediately by Aziraphale to guide him.

"This way, Crowley, let me help you--" the angel firmly wraps his friend's shoulders, after that he smiles at the bus driver, "Thank you, gentleman. Hurry, dear," he finally whispers to the demon.

The man sees the couple get off the bus and immediately thinks how beautiful it is to have someone to help you in the hard times, but as fast as he can, he closes the doors and leaves.

"My place."

"Yes, I thought it was the best choice instead of my bookshop."

Crowley looks Aziraphale open-mouthed, quivering, "And you?"

The angel tilts his head and smiles innocent, "Someway I'll arrange. There is a sofa in your apartment, if I remember well, is it?"

The other creature tooks a bunch of seconds to reply, then he nods, "Uh, Y-Yea--Yes, it is. 'S a bit uncomfortable though."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not," he immediately talks back, and Aziraphale sighs a little bit, meanwhile he's trying to suppress another smile.

"All right, you aren't... Should we go now?, you should rest."

Minutes pass and when they are in front of the entrance door, Zira gasps seeing what there is on the floor, "What is this?," he asks alarmed, pointing at the thing that was Ligur hours ago.

Crowley sticks out his lower lip and shrugs his shoulders, "Stuff."

The angel becomes more distraught, "It's _Holy Water_ , Crowley, not only stuff."

"Didn't I need to rest, angel?," the demon enters in his apartment without looking at his friend, but Aziraphale doesn't give up and quickly closes the door, not before miracle that thing away.

"Why did you use it? Wait... Is it when they discover--"

"The same reason I wanted it, in case of necessity, as a last resort, or ace in the hole, call it as you prefer, angel," and walks away, Aziraphale mutes, now remembering perfectly when Crowley said Hell discovered it was his fault; he restarts to speak, desperately manages to stay calm, "I shouldn't give it to you that time."

"Oh, that is a very good idea! Why didn't you think it before, then?"

"I hoped it would never be necessary."

"But it was, for someone's sake," the demon replies as he is emotionless.

"It could kill you," Aziraphale murmurs, heavily breaths, even if he doesn't need to, he looks sad and relieved at the same time, nothing happened to Crowley.

"Don't talk to me about that--" the red-haired hisses approaching him, "Not now, neither tomorrow, never!," Aziraphale can see the other's jugular trembles, "You weren't the one who thought he lost someone."

The blond angel can't stand anymore because of too many emotions - his and Crowley's too - and leans his head on demon's shoulder, while hugs him tightly, "I'm here, my dear, not discorporated and well, with you."

Crowley is caught off guard, wordless, doesn't know how to act: it is always him to start touching, not Aziraphale, his angel usually likes teasing him with words, not actions... And what the fuck is this uncontrollable feeling to cry as he is a baby?! He must act cool! He doesn't want to appear fragile, not again!

Aziraphale can sense the other's mixed feelings, love, despair, joy, sadness, pride, fear, and begins to rub his back to reassure him, "I'm sorry, truly sorry."

Crowley remains still and he resists the impulse to let the tears down, until his angel touches his red hair and asks softly, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Slowly, Crowley's arms wrap Aziraphale's back and his hands tighten the white coat, his forehead is laying on the blond's chest and he doesn't take anymore to standing, so the demon knees, followed by Aziraphale, who continues to cuddle the other one.

"Idiot," Crowley sobs, "Stupid... Bastard--"

"Yeah, I think I deserve this one."

"Go to fucking Heaven!"

"Not tonight."

If it's a normal conversation, Crowley would answer in same way, of course, but now he continues to cry, the more he remembers when he shouted inside the library, the more his tears don't want to stop to dropping; after more or less ten minutes, the angel calls him kindly.

"My dear?"

Crowley doesn't answer.

"Raise your head."

"... Don't want it."

"I need to see you."

"That's why I don't want it."

For the first time in six thousand years, Aziraphale's mouth approaches the skin of the red-haired demon, above the temple, "Please."

As he is in trance, Crowley raises his head, afraid to be seen by the angel; his glasses are gently removed.

"Angel--"

"These are not necessary at the moment."

"No. No. No! You--"

His lips are caught by Aziraphale's, the demon stops to breath and immediately deepens the kiss with an urgent desire; it is an unusual and beautiful sensation, he lays on the floor with Aziraphale above him, without stopping to kiss.

"Mh--De--dear--Cro--" Zira tries to stop instead, then he puts his hands on Crowley's face and removes himself from the kiss, "Crowley." says firmly.

"What's up this time?!," the demon whines frustrated, "I'm not going too fast, now, and you started to kiss me!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Just--" he gives a long and deep look at the demon and apparently without a reason he started to getting red and giggling, then suddenly he avoides his eyes.

"What?!," Crowley doesn't understand, what the hell is happening?

"I'm thinking if we can do these things here."

"A-are you insssane, angel? First you kiss me and then your brain wonders if it's allowed?!"

"No, not that." Zira rubs his thumb on Crowley's thin lips, look at him lovingly, "If we, as an angel and a demon, can do it here, on the Earth."

Crowley starts to understand and he loses control over his eyes which turn completely yellow, "Oh."

 _Really?_ , he questions silently, "Where do we go? Everything you want, angel, I'll take you there."

"And what if I do it?"

Without saying more, Aziraphale miracles the two of them away from Earth, 4.37 light-years precisely, and Crowley becomes wordless.

"Alpha Centauri," he murmurs ecstatically, it doesn't change more since he fell, with its two stars and the little Proxima Centaury around them, it remains still wonderful and majestic, then the demon turns his eyes on Aziraphale, of course a better vision than the star system.

"It's beautiful, I had never seen it before."

"Never?"

The blond nods, still watching the system... Maybe, Crowley thinks, this could be a chance to start.

"Angel?"

Zira slowly turns on his left and the demon suddenly kisses him, wrapping his face, and it becomes better when the angel hugs his waist; the two creatures start to fly with their wings around the star system, kissing and touching each other without worries. Aziraphale begins to feel something melts in those zones where he and Crowley are near, and when he opens his eyes he sees Crowley's demonic form, an anthropomorphic snake with hands and legs.

"My dear--" even his voice is different, more celestial, and notices the light in front of the demon is from him, his body full of light and his six big wings embrace them.

The demon puts a finger in his lips to shut up him and resumes the kiss; after few moments, their forms start to melt together, whirling around the stars, the heat is anything but unbearable, they desire more of it, to become one essence, Aziraphale's wings are like a cocoon to hide them and have a little more of privacy, the light skin and the black scales get confused, there are no more two bodies, but only a beautiful light with some black scales here and there, and a suddenly fire and a dazzling light surrounds this new form with a fierce and strength to make the three stars invisible.*

"Are you all right, my dear?"

The form divides and the two creatures return to the normal form.

"If you want another round, I'm ready, angel."

Aziraphale laughs full of joy and kiss one more time the demon.

"I think it's enough for today."

Even if he's in his demonic form, Crowley frowns his forehead, he seems upset: he had waited six thousand years just for only. One. Round?!

"We should return to our house."

The demon opens wide his eyes, does Aziraphale say--

"What do you think?"

"Ehm-For, for once I accept your suggestion."

"Then let's go home."

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley carries both of them in his--errr, _their_ place, yes!, and they return in their human form.

"Well, good night."

"Who's say I want to go sleep?"

"Crowley."

"You said enough for _that_ , not for the human way!," the red-haired demon opens his arms, with an obviously expression, ready to pass his best night of his life sleepless.

Aziraphale gives a languid look at him, then tries to look somewhere, alas his sight is caught by the statue where a demon and an angel are wrestling, oh good Lord! Is this a sign?

"No more tricks?"

"No more, I swear!," the demon raises his right hand, and secretly crosses the fingers on the other one.

Zira knows, deep down inside, Crowley lies to him, for the first time, but who cares? With a shine in his eyes, and a fake innocent smile, the angel walks near to his demon.

"What a pity, I was hoping you would do something."

"Don't tempt me, angel."

"Otherwise?," he asks as he scrunches his nose, simply adorable for Crowley.

Not resisting to that provocation, the demon takes and pulls him up effortlessly, "All right, you bastard, let me teach you some good manners."

When they enter in bedroom, the doors close and all that will be heard in the coming hours will be laughters and bed's squeaking.

\-----------

*On Earth, astrophysicists and other scientists will spend decades to understand what they happened that sunday night, near Alpha Centauri, without ever answering their questions.


End file.
